


Of Moose and Regrets

by hiiimaugust



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Thoughts of Suicide, short and not so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiimaugust/pseuds/hiiimaugust
Summary: Junior Deputy Clara Weatherby tried to remain neutral and survive the early days of Eden's Gates 'Holy War' but sometimes God uses a fucking Moose and creepy men are going to creep.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Of Moose and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670633) by [Dearly_Divided](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided). 

> Just a one shot, prolly.

Moose were a lot larger than Clara expected. She grew up around wilderness but never as far north as Montana, never _moose_ territory. Liam’s old dog’s name was an absolute misnomer, mastiff or not. As the moose charged her little yellow car, she prayed her death would be fast and painless. Unlike the copter crash, she remained awake as the car flipped multiple times, landing on its roof. She struggled, trying to reach the belt cutter in her door.

Only she couldn’t see her in-car supplies. In that moment, she regretted trying to stay neutral in this damn holy war, regretted ignoring Dutch’s offer and waiting for the fog to lift, regretted moving to Montana before the ink on her divorce dried. Three days of horror but the rumor that one of the ways out of county was open. She’d meant to try and get to Missoula.

Of course, it had to be a fucking moose. She forced herself to be still and calm. Part of her expected the moose to come back. Instead, she heard gunshots. Lots of gunshots. She took a deep breath, considered screaming but then she saw someone.

Joseph Seed put his head through the broken window. The deja vu of it startled her. Before he could speak, she did. “Please, let me die.”

He spoke as if she hadn’t. “You are not here by mistake, child. This accident was no accident.”

”It was an act of moose, not an act of God,” she replied, just as quietly although not as calm. “Please, let me go.”

“I was not expecting your sin to be Sloth, child.”

“Please,” she pleaded, her voice so quiet she didn’t know if Joseph heard her. A new regret hit her. She could have taken Dutch’s gun and just ended it right there. Ended the madness before it properly started. She’d thought about _**IT**_ before, as a child, during her disaster of a marriage, before she’d found this job. The ideation felt familiar, like an old friend. “Please, Father, I can’t do it myself.” If she let Joseph do it, and Liam found out, he wouldn’t know it was suicide.

Joseph cradled her head in his hand. “No, my dear sweet child. You must walk through Eden’s Gate or many more will be lost.” 

Clara can’t find her voice to repeat the plea. Joseph’s hand went to the buckle of her seatbelt. She thrashed but it did nothing to stop her from falling when free. The tears started then. Joseph carefully pulled her into his arms and away from the wreck. Then, strangely, he let her cry. She shook against him as he made soothing noises and gestures.

There, in the arms of a man who committed more crimes than she had years, she lost all hope of escape

* * *


End file.
